Fresas con Chocolate
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: La fresa es buena, tiene muchas vitaminas y tiene un sabor dulce, pero el chocolate da energía… MisaXMello -regalo para mi,por mi historia num XV -


Fresas con chocolate

"La fresa es buena, tiene muchas vitaminas y tiene un sabor dulce, pero el chocolate da energía… MisaXMello"

Todos los viernes era la misma rutina, Mogi llegaba con paquetes, Misa los recibía con alegría, y hasta que no puso cámaras, jamás se habría imaginado que era lo que contenían aquellas cajas.

La semana en que Mogi regreso al cuartel, y dejo sola a Misa, fue la semana que aprovecho para poner cámaras en el cuarto de Amane. Se moría de la curiosidad por saber que hacia todos los viernes por la tarde aquella Idol que requiriera tanta atención, al extremo de apagar su móvil, apagar televisores, estéreos, todo aquello que pudiera importunarla, pero él, jamás, jamás, aceptaría que tenía curiosidad por aquella extraña mujer, que se estaba volviendo obsesión.

Justo como se había imaginado que seria, la rubia llego con unos cuantos paquetes en sus brazos, cuidándolos como si fueran lo más preciado. Los dejo sobre la mesa, se ducho, se cambio, apago todo lo que tenia encendido, y entonces tomo las cajas y se sentó en uno de sus amplios sillones y las abrió.

Alguna vez le enseñaron un video de él, justo un momento antes de abrir una caja de chocolates, que eran completamente para él.

Pues esa expresión en su rostro, era la misma que tenía Misa Amane todos los viernes por la tarde… al abrir las cajas que recibía y encontrar ahí las fresas más rojas y delicadas que jamás se hubieran visto.

Y durante las siguientes tres horas, la pequeña niña, porque desde el punto de vista de Mello Misa no era mas que una niña con el dinero de un grande, no hizo otra cosa que no fuera comer delicadamente todas y cada una de las fresas contenidas en aquellos paquetes, que eran mas envoltura que fresas, pero eso a ella parecía no importarle.

Luego de las tres horas en las que ella no se movió, y el tampoco, las fresas se terminaron. La chiquilla recogió el desastre que pudo ocasionar su pequeño pecado, encendió su móvil, que al instante comenzó a sonar, dejando de lado el ambiente de paz y armonía que se había creado por tres horas en su departamento. Pero él se quedo congelado en su mismo asiento, extrañado, preguntándose _¿Por qué solo había comido fresas silvestres?_

.-.-.

Acababa de colgar con Matt, tenia que regresar para vigilar a los japoneses, era su deber, y Matt disfrutaba de recordárselo cada que tenia oportunidad, tenia que regresar, ya era…

El monitor mostro a una alegre rubia entrando con una esplendorosa sonrisa en su rostro, y unos paquetes en sus manos, haciendo que el rubio dejara de lado sus pensamientos y se concentrara en la joven modelo.

Misa siguió la misma rutina de todos los viernes, se ducho, se cambio, corto toda comunicación con el mundo exterior, o al menos eso creía ella, y se dedico a comer sus fresas.

Pero en esta ocasión, luego de terminar sus fresas se acerco a un paquete extraño que había llegado esa mañana, dirigido a ella, y aun sin conectarse al mundo exterior, lo abrió.

.-.-.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, había pasado todo el día siguiéndole los pasos a Takada y a Yagami como para darse un respiro, si bien era cierto que Kira no descansaba nunca, era uno de esos momentos de lucidez en los que entendía que si no descansaba no estaría en optimas condiciones de atrapar a Kira.

Se acostó en su cama, y prendió el televisor, encontrándose de golpe con la sonrisa deslumbrante que de vez en cuando aparecía en sus sueños

_-A Misa-Misa le encantan las fresas, pero ahora le gustan aun más, sobretodo si están cubiertas de chocolate… - la chiquilla miro a la cámara coquetamente mientras guiñaba un ojo – gracias señor admirador…_

-No sabia que te gustaran esos programas de chismes… - interrumpió el pelirrojo

-No me gustan… - y, aprovechando que salió un corte comercial, apago el televisor y se dio media vuelta para dormir.

..Flash Back..

Le hubiera encantado estar en esa habitación para poder apreciar mejor la mirada de confusión de la rubia al ver esos pequeños montes de chocolate. Para poder ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido al ver la carta que decía:

"_Son mas ricas si están cubiertas de algo mas dulce, como el chocolate… Tu seguidor mas intimo"_

No había mentido, era su seguidor mas intimo, la seguía las 24 horas del día, no había mentido.

La observo mientras se llevaba uno a la boca, y admiro su hermoso rostro mientras pasaba de la incredulidad a la sorpresa, luego al gusto.

Tenía que regresar a vigilar a los japoneses, pero se llevaría el gusto de ser quien le enseñara uno de los placeres más deliciosos a la modelo Misa Amane, el placer de unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

..Fin..

No sé ustedes, pero yo me puedo comer un millón de fresas sin que me pase absolutamente nada nn así que en mi fic e esperado que a Misa le fascinen tanto como a mi nn

Esta situado en el pequeño lapso en que Mello seguía a Misa, cuando sospechaba que podía ser el segundo asesino. Espero que les haya agradado y que me dejes un review =3


End file.
